


6min

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Barry and Iris has a quickie while pies are finishing.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart/Iris West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	6min

**Author's Note:**

> This is super old and super short

Barry zips back into the kitchen and has another look around again, moving around Iris as she finishes up the last of many pies. There's a lot of people to feed and seeing as though Barry is responsible for at least four of the speedsters showing up today, the least they can do is help Mick make sure there's enough food. Besides, more than a few of the rogues can put away a fair amount of food themselves. Having more than enough isn't hurting anyone. 

“Greens delivered, pies delivered, mac delivered,” Barry lists off on one hand. 

“Ciders and tea?” Iris asks. 

“Delivered,” Barry assures. He grins, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her back into his chest. 

“Then I guess we're almost ready to go,” she hums back contently. Barry nuzzles into her neck, kissing the little exposed sliver of her throat under the collar of her shirt. 

“And the kids have been delivered to our boys already,” he says softly into her tawny skin, kissing further up. She laughs. 

“By which I hope you mean Len,” Iris replies. “Mick is stressing himself out enough without having to keep track of two very fast thieves eating everything in sight.” 

“By which I mean Len,” Barry promises, laughing a little himself. He squeezes her waist in his arms and they sway together gradually. “How about a quickie?” 

“Aren't they all ‘quickies’ with you?” Iris teases. 

“But I can just keep going and going and going,” Barry trails off, mouthing at the tender spot behind her ear so she shudders. She hums an amused noise back at him. 

“Alright, Mr. Energizer,” she purrs as she puts her hand over one of his and slowly pushes it down her thigh. “We have six minutes left on this pie.” Barry slips his hand under her skirt and draws his hand along the inside of her thigh. 

“Bet I can make you come before that,” he murmurs. 

“I bet you can,” Iris agrees mischievously. Barry pulls her panties aside with his index and strokes her soft folds with his middle and forefinger. She groans softly. He works quick, kissing more heavily on her neck and ear as he warms her up with his fingers. With a little twirl, he turns her around and Iris naturally takes a step back so she can lean against the counter. 

Barry hikes her skirt up under his thumbs as he gets down on his haunches. He shimmies her panties down hurriedly, leaving them around one of her ankles, and wedges his face between her thighs. Iris grabs his hair in both hands, pulling it back and holding it out of his face as he kisses her cunt. He holds her thighs in both hands and kisses up to her clit, pressing his tongue against it before kissing back down. Her fingers tighten against his scalp. 

“Four minutes,” Iris murmurs, which is a ‘hurry up’ if Barry’s ever heard one. He grins, gladly doing so. He laps at her folds with the haste of a starving man before moving a hand to part her with a thumb and reach his tongue deeper. Her thighs tighten around him, making him feel every little tremble going through her. Slick strings to his mouth when he pulls away. Iris practically pulls him when he stands again, using the grip on his long hair to yank him into a heated kiss. He takes the moment to tuck the edge of her skirt into her waistband. 

Iris turns to face the counter again when Barry tugs at her waist and he nips at the nape of her neck as he swiftly unbuttons his jeans. She leans into him heavily as he ruts his hard cock between her thighs, feeling the wet heat of her eager pussy on him. He paws at her thighs contently.

“Think this would de-stress Mick?” he asks into her neck, mostly teasing. Iris laughs. 

“I think the only thing that will relax Mick is getting everything on the table and having everyone fed,” she assures. Barry laughs in agreement. He presses the tip of his cock between her folds with his fingers and pushes in, making her toss her head down with a groan. “Maybe, ah, later- if you're lucky.”

“I think I'm pretty lucky,” Barry groans back as he sinks into her. Iris reaches back to tug his hair, a pleasant moan on her lips. “I somehow have you and Len and Mick.” He reaches down to rub her clit between his fingers and she twitches her hips into his touch. “Two beautiful, healthy children. A big family. The rogues are here sometimes.” 

“Oh stop,” Iris puffs in heated amusement. “You know you getting all sentimental gets me wet.” They both laugh. Barry rocks his fingers against her clit at the same pace he thrusts into her, shallow and quick until she's moaning openly. 

“I'm so lucky to have you,” he says into the back of her neck. “So, so lucky.” Iris rasps out a low, breathy curse. 

“ _Barry_ ,” she moans. “Minute and a half, baby.”

“More than enough,” Barry promises. He vibrates, just enough, causing Iris’ breath to hitch abruptly. His fingers press down around her clit and she doubles forward suddenly, bracing her hands against the counter. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, Barry,” she sings as her tight cunt clenches around him and she comes. Barry grins into her neck, slowly grinding into her as she rides out her orgasm. His own is a little lackluster but honestly, it's not like he's complaining when she's moaning and trembling so nice. Iris grabs the hand on her clit just for something to hold onto and huffs out a satisfied noise right as the timer goes off. 

“The pie,” she murmurs between breaths. “Barry, please.” 

“Got it,” Barry assures. He pulls out gingerly, kissing the nape of her neck and assuring she has her own footing before zipping over to take the pie out. 

“Take that over,” Iris instructs, shaking her hips to settle her skirt back down where it belongs. She exhales deeply but content. “I'm going to freshen up.” Barry moves over to kiss her again, holding the pie out of the way, and she gladly leans up to meet him. 

“I won't put my fingers in this one,” he promises. She swats him playfully. 

“Save the puns for Len would you.” 

Barry grins. 


End file.
